


Not So Charming

by team_mcmahon86



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_mcmahon86/pseuds/team_mcmahon86
Summary: With name like Charming you would think good things would come to those live there. But that isn't the case for those involved with Samcro. We all know the Sons story. This is the story of the unknown daughters. Ryder, Jordyn and Mickey.





	1. There’s No Place Like Home

Ryder Winston Series 

 

There’s No Place Like Home 3 shot   
Like That  
Strength in Grief and Pain   
Keep Carrying On  
***

There’s No Place Like Home   
Set at the end of season 1.   
Rated T for language   
Part 1 of 3  
Info about Ryder, she is the half sister of Opie, and the result of a bender that Piney went on not long after Ope was born. She was raised in Charming and spent some time around Samcro  
Word count 937  
***  
“I know Gem, I know, I am heading that way now, I would have left sooner but something came up with work.” Ryder Winston said into her phone as she shouldered her overnight bag on her shoulder and started walking out of the small apartment. “He could have come too.” “There is no he Gemma. I am single. After what happened with David Hale, I wasn’t going to start dating anyone again.”

Gemma Teller-Morrow laughed, “Baby, you are a young pretty woman, you could get any man you wanted.“ Ryder rolled her eyes, this was part of the reason that she didn’t want to go home to Charming, she didn’t want to deal with Gemma. Don’t get her wrong, she loved her Samcro family but sometimes they took it too far.   
Especially Gemma, the queen was notorious for sticking her nose into other’s businesses and meddling to get things to turn out how she wanted. That’s why when she got accepted to first Gonzaga University then to the Gonzaga University School of Law, she left Charming and stayed away only going down to the border once to see her half brother and his family and even going down into Chino see Opie when he was behind bars. But never once did she go back to Charming. As far as she was concerned Charming was behind her, a dead end, a place of no return. And the only reason why she was going back now was to see Jax’s son come home. That was it.   
And now talking to Gemma, all the bad memories she had of her last few months in Charming came rushing back. 

Gemma’s meddling was part of the reason why she and Hale broke up, she wanted to push her together with Jax who was mourning the loss of his relationship with his high school sweetheart Tara. She thought that since they were both technically Samcro royalty that things would work out and that things would stay within the family. But it didn’t work out like that. And sadly Gemma couldn’t get that through her head. 

“I am leaving right now, I will see you in a few hours. Goodbye Gemma.” Ryder hung up her phone and walked out of the apartment and down the metal stairs to her beat up cage. 

She wrenched open the passenger side door and threw her bag into the seat before slamming the door shut. She squeezed her eyes shut and counted backwards from ten. She couldn’t go to Charming angry, she had to be there for Jax and Abel. That’s what was important. Releasing a heavy breath she got into the car and pulled out of the parking stall.   
**  
Ryder slowed down once the Welcome to Charming sign came into her line of sight. “For a place that is called Charming, you sure leave a trail of bad memories.” She muttered before easing down the street, she was trying to take her time going to Jax’s house, to put off seeing Gemma for the first time in almost 3 years. A flash of red and blue lights and wail of sirens behind her caused her to groan and pull off to the side of road and roll down her window. Her green eyes widen when she saw David Hale climb out of the Jeep. She pushed her heavy red hair over her shoulder before pushing her sunglasses up before twisting in her seat to lean out of the window

“David Hale.” “Ryder Winston.” He grinned leaning down to see into her car. “How are you Davey?” “I am good, I take it you are in town to see Ope?” “And the family. Just kind of putting off seeing mother Gemma.” David laughed, “Well I can always haul you down to the station for speeding.” “I may have to take you up on that.” She laughed, “Actually, I am going to take you up on that. I don’t need another hour long lecture on why I should date Jackson Teller.” David rolled his eyes, he had been subjected to the same lecture one night when he went to pick Ryder up for a date. That was the first time that they had ever fought.   
He had even went as far as thinking about marrying her. But he had his heart set on going to the Marines then coming to Charming. And Ryder, well she wanted get the hell out of Charming and stay out.   
**  
After spending a few hours with David catching up, she left the police station and headed to Jax’s house for the homecoming party. Gemma’s Caddy was parked in the driveway. “Here we go.” She muttered more to herself. “Ryder! You are here!” Wendy Case-Teller exclaimed as she came out of the house and down the walkway. “Hey Wendy. You look good.” “So do you. I missed you kid.” “I missed you too. But it was good to be away from this whole town.” ‘Good, you seem happier.”  
“I am.” Ryder smiled, “I don’t have Mother Gemma breathing down my neck and trying to tell me how to be a good old lady. I made up my own rules and did things my own way.” “Good.” Wendy smirked, “Because you Ryder Winston are in a class all your own.”


	2. If I Ever

Part 2: If I Ever 

“I know.” She grinned before pushing her heavy red hair over her shoulders, “I should go in there and see mother Gemma before she sends out a search party looking for me.” Wendy nodded her head once before stepping up and hugging her quickly. “See you later,” Ryder hugged her back quickly before going up the walk way and into the house.   
Gemma was hanging up a welcome home Banner across the top part of the wall muttering to herself about how she should have gotten the crow eaters to do this. “Yeah but Gem, no one does things like you and you always told me if you want something do right you do it yourself.” Gemma turned her head and looked at the redhead. “Well it’s about time you showed up.” “Sorry Hale pulled me over and then hauled me into the station something about an unpaid speeding ticket .” Ryder was surprised on how easy it was to lie to Gemma and about why hale had her at the station house for so long. And she was even more surprised that she seemed to believe it. “Well then make yourself useful and help me hang this.”  
She nodded her head and dropped her purse onto the end table and stood on the leather arm chair to hang the other end of the banner up. “I saw Wendy on my way in. She looks good. Sober?” “For 64 days.” “Hmm.” Ryder muttered, before she had left charming for good she had been friends with Wendy and had partied with her and knew just how much stuff she did and how long it took her to come down if she ever did. “She wants to be around for Abel.” “Makes sense. I would want to be too.” Without thinking about it she dropped her hand down and touched her smooth stomach.  
Gemma looked over at her and caught her touching her stomach almost in a sad way but move to question it. As much as she wanted too, she didn’t, she just got Ryder back she didn’t want to push her away again.  
“Is it okay I go clean up?” She asked as she turned around and stepped off the chair. “Bathrooms through there.” Ryder nodded her thanks before going into the bathroom with her purse. She turned on the cold water and splashed it on her face several times in efforts to calm down. She knew deep down that this was going to come back and rear it’s ugly head, it had been in the corner of her mind since she had got into her car to come home.

The other reason why she stayed away for so long. The reason why she would lie awake at night and stare at the ceiling. The reason why she woke up in cold sweats when she did actually sleep. And a reason she didn’t ever want to remember or relive.   
**  
Jordyn Munson shook her head as she parked behind the beat up Jeep that was parked in front of Jax’s house. She had gotten called by Gemma and ordered to come to Jax’s house to help her and Ryder decorate. And like Ryder before her she didn’t want to be here. She would rather not be here, Gemma had controlled as much as her life as Ryder’s and it was awful, the only downside was she didnt have an escape plan like ryder, she just couldn’t run away and stay away. Her relationship with her father that had floundered so much when she was growing up was finally in a good place.   
He had sought her out and wanted to make amends and make their relationship work and at first she was thankful for it. But now she didn’t want it. She hasn’t wanted to get this involved in the club and the drama that always seemed to follow the club. And then there was a sense of mystery around things. Things that would ever be explained. No matter how many times she asked. And her biggest question was where had Ryder gone?   
There hadn't been many girls that wanted to hang out with the female offspring. It had always been her, Ryder and Mickey, the step daughter to Big Otto Delaney. Them versus the world. Then one day it was just her and it hurt.  
She had always wondered what she would say if she saw either Mickey or Ryder again and she couldn’t think of anything. But then again, she never was one to think about what she was going to say before she said it. Half the time the words just came out of her mouth and it usually got her into trouble.   
Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the window, “I'm coming Gemma.” “You know i take offense to that, I look nothing like Gemma.” Ryder’s familiar voice said as the redhead opened the drivers side door. Jordyn's jaw drop as she got out of the car. “What? No, nice to see you Ryder? How are you Ryder?” She shook her head in disbelief before speaking, “Where the hell have you been?”


	3. Back

Part 3: Back 

“Washington, Oregon, I went to Alaska for a weekend.” Ryder answered shoving her hands into her jacket pockets. She wasn’t expecting Jordyn to be angry like that. “I couldn’t be here anymore Jor.” “Why not?” Ryder sighed and shifted her position, “I wasn’t in a good place, mentally, physically. And it really didn’t help having mother Gemma watching every move I made.” “And you think it helps us?” Jordyn returned slamming her car door shut, “You took the cowards way out Ryder. Things got tough and you ran.” “Jacob Hale ran me out! I didn’t have a choice!” “Why did he run you out?” It wasn’t Jordyn who asked it was Wendy who just returned from the store. Ryder raised her eyes up to the sky and took a shaky breath. 

This was the one secret that she had never wanted to talk about. With anyone ever. “Because I was pregnant with his little brother’s baby. And he didn’t want me ruining David’s life.’ Her two friends were silent not daring to ask her if he made her do what they thought he did. “He took me to the clinic and waited while they did the procedure and then he gave me money and told me to leave Charming.” “Jesus Ryder.” Wendy breathed. “Why didn’t you tell the club?” Jordyn asked hugging her friend to her side. “Nothing they could have done. And I didn’t need them knowing. It wasn’t any of their business.’ 

Jordyn raised her eyebrow at her comment, everything that in on in their lives was made the clubs business. Everyone knew what everyone was doing. There was no privacy and there was no escaping Gemma. She always just knew that something was going on and at least with Ryder, Jordyn and Mickey it was like pulling to get them to admit to anything. And even if they did admit to something it was usually false. The only time Ryder admitted to something was the night after Mickey was assaulted and she had shot the guy who had did it and the club had to go do damage control. 

According to Opie that was the first and only time that they had to come and fix a problem that Ryder had. And he was almost thankful for that.   
*  
“What are you three girls doing out here?” Gemma asked coming out of the house her hands on her hips. Ryder quickly wiped her tears away and forced a smile on her face, “Just talking Gem that's all.” Gemma watched her through narrowed before nodding her head. “Come on, the house isn’t going to decorate itself.” “Yeah we know.” Jordyn muttered as they walked up the walkway to the house. 

“You are lucky you got away from this when you did. She has been on a tear since she found out that I was pregnant.” Wendy muttered, ‘She wasn’t ready to be a grandma,” “But since the baby has been here it has changed.” Wendy nodded her head, “It's been times 10.” “Heaven help that baby.” ‘And she is trying to get me back with Jax now that Tara is back.” Ryder stopped in her tracks and looked at her. “Wait! Tara is back?!” “She helped deliver Abel.” 

Ryder clenched her jaw and her fist, there was one person in Charming that she hated more than Jacob Hale and that was Tara Knowles. And it was all because she broke Jax’s heart. She had seen the fall out and seen how quickly Jax spiraled downwards. “Ry. Don’t.” Jordyn started from where she was standing on the doorstep, Gemma at her elbow. The Queen of Charming smirking, if Wendy wasn’t going to be able to do anything about it then Ryder would. And that’s exactly what she was hoping for.


End file.
